


Throwback

by RebeccaOTool



Category: The Lone Gunmen (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Gen, Humor, Oneshot, Sci-Fi, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1290742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaOTool/pseuds/RebeccaOTool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The guys get into trouble funky poaching. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throwback

"God I hated my hair like this." Langly murmured, feeling the ridiculously short stubble his father insisted he wear in his youth. "Remind me who’s bright idea this story was again."

"It panned out, didn’t it?" Byers was more defensive than usual. It didn’t mesh well with his innocent face. "And now we have irrefutable proof—"

"Proof of what, that we broke into a government contracted lab and got zapped with some kind of kid-ray?" Frohike demanded, shifting uncomfortably in his over sized vest. "We take this to press and we’re gone, Byers. Poof. Off for testing in Area 51 _if we’re lucky_.”

The three sat quietly for a few moments, trying to ignore how massively fucked they were.

"Can you reach the gas pedal?" Byers directed this to Langly. Even as the youngest, he was still taller than the other Gunmen. Or so Byers hoped: they didn’t measure in their confusion following the de-aging.

"We better hope so. We’re gonna have company in about fifteen seconds." Frohike peered out the rear window "Move!"

Langly jumped into the driver’s seat, but his limbs weren’t quite long enough to press down the pedals. “Damnit, I’m too short!”

"Just turn the key!" Byers dove down below his feet, losing himself in the frantic panic of the moment. He pushed down on the gas and the van shot forwards. There was a small crash behind them followed by not-at-all age appropriate cursing: Frohike had lost his balance when the van surged forwards.

"Where am I going? Back to the lair?" Langly hauled on the wheel, slender arms only just strong enough to turn it. "Our facial and voice security won’t recognize us like this!"

"I’ll contact Mulder, maybe we can crash with him for a few days." Frohike didn’t sound enthused at the prospect. 

"Maybe he can get Scully to look us over. I’d like to get some blood work done, among other things." Byers spoke up. At least this body had one advantage: his knees didn’t hurt from a prolonged crouch.

"Good thinkin’." Frohike sounded a bit more chipper at the mention of his favorite red-haired FBI agent. 

"That’s great, but how the hell are we going to get back to normal?" Langly demanded. 

They pondered this silently as Langly drove. 

"We’ll get some tests done and look over the research we downloaded." Byers said finally. "There’s got to be something useful on it."

Langly groaned and wished he had the time to slump dramatically in his seat. First, lose the rent-a-cops tailing them. Then he’d complain and possibly kick Byers’s reduced ass.

"I’ll email Mulder to meet us at the garage ASAP." Frohike jumped onto one of the computers. "I really don’t want to explain why I sound like this over the phone."

Byers contemplated this for a moment. “We’ll be able to get him to believe us.”

There was an unmistakable air of question is his voice. Frohike felt a stab of panic, but smothered it. He was the oldest, and he needed to act like it. “Of course. It’s _Mulder_.”

"We probably won’t even have to give him fingerprints or DNA." Langly snorted, a little too nonchalantly. "Scully on the other hand—"

"One problem at a time." Frohike began typing. Langly was covering well, but he was as perturbed as Byers at the prospect of being unable to convince their contacts of their real identities. Gangly or not, he was even younger than Byers, and would suffer the most for it. Their brain chemistry was different, even if they still had their memories. It was gonna hit them all, sooner or later, and then—

Frohike pushed these thought aside as he typed. One problem at a time.

Even if that problem was suddenly being a pre-teen again.

0o0o0o0o0

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because cannotical kid versions (or at least scenes of them in the past) exist, and there is no season 2 episode where they got de-aged. Or a season 2 period.


End file.
